Then You Look At Me
by SamyWolf
Summary: -ShizNat- Natsuki and Shizuru haven't been able to see each other after Shizuru graduated. 5 months later, they meet up for a costume party at Mai's house. Will Natsuki be able to admit her true feelings to Shizuru?
1. Unexpected Conversation

**NOTE:** Well, I had a HUGE writer's block (even though I'm not much of a writer lol), so the Wolf vs. Snake story is going to be held back for a while…..still. Sorry if you guys were looking forward to an update of it. But I come bearing a fresh fic with fresh inspiration! Please enjoy

Another note: This is un-betaed. So there may be some mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME, or Romeo and Juliet in any way.

* * *

It was going to be a chilly Saturday night, and Natsuki could not believe she was going to waste it at a costume party. Mai had encouraged Natsuki to go, and by encouraged, she means blackmail her with karaoke every weekend for a year. Therefore, Natsuki had no choice but to agree with her orange-haired friend.

_Besides,_ Natsuki thought, _I might be able to see Shizuru again….._Blushing at the thought, she shook her head furiously to forget what she was thinking, but to no avail.

It had already been about 5 months since Shizuru had graduated from Fuuka Academy, and the emerald-eyed girl had been too busy with summer school to visit the chestnut-haired woman. School had already begun for both of the women, so they were too occupied with other things to concentrate on the other. Each of them had been trying to get a bit of free time on their hands, but alas, Natsuki had a part time job at a nearby club as a bouncer, and Shizuru was, of course, the President of the Student Council at Fuuka University.

"What should I dress up as…..?" Natsuki thought aloud as she rummaged through some of Mai's outfits. Spotting an interesting costume, Natsuki pulled it out of the closet and inspected it. The costume she had in her hands was that of a knight from the Medieval Age. Upon inspecting it, she noticed that it was close to a perfect fit for her, and ultimately decided that she would wear it for the party. The costume reminded her of a movie she once saw somewhere….then it hit her. Romeo and Juliet; she had seen it with her friends in theater after they violently persuaded her to watch it along with them. It was the version with Leonardo DiCaprio, and he was the one who wore a knight costume for a party.

_What is love, Baby don't hurt me, Don't hurt me, No more_

Natsuki's cell phone rang in her pocket, and judging by the ringtone, she knew it was Shizuru calling her.

"Hello Natsuki", the cheery voice on the other end said.

"Hey", the raven-haired girl replied automatically.

"Are you getting ready for Mai-san's costume party?" the chestnut-haired women asked.

"I just found a good costume right now. I'm planning on dressing up as a knight, you know, the one from Romeo and Juliet?" Natsuki questioned the older woman.

"Ara…..I remember," Shizuru giggled into the phone. "How could I forget? That was the only time I went to see a movie with Natsuki and the others. Although, it was quite the site to see Natsuki being forced to watch a romantic movie." The chestnut-haired women had to suppress her laughter a bit while Natsuki shouted, "Mou! They knew how I felt about chick flicks, and they only forced me because yo-". The younger woman caught herself before she let it slip to Shizuru that Mai and Chie had forced her to watch the movie only because Shizuru was there and they wanted Natsuki to put some "moves" on the crimson-eyed woman.

"Because of what, Natsuki?" Shizuru questioned the emerald-eyed woman, curious about what Natsuki had not said.

"Ano…it's nothing, Shizuru." Desperate to change the subject, Natsuki questioned the older woman, "What are you wearing for the party, Shizuru?"

"Ara…..I haven't been able to find a good costume yet, but Natsuki just gave me an idea. Unfortunately, this means that I must talk to Natsuki later, since I must shop for the costume before the stores close."

Natsuki frowned, but understood that Shizuru was a busy person, and didn't have time beforehand to get her costume.

"Hai…..I'll be at your apartment around…..8:00, ok?"

Shizuru could hear the disappointment from the other end. _Oh, Natsuki. Your effect on me hasn't changed one bit…..you shall be surprised at what I am wearing when you pick me up. Ara….I have a feeling tonight is going to be a night I will never forget._

"Well then Natsuki, I shall be waiting for you at 8:00 then. I just hope Natsuki can ride her motorcycle with her costume on."

Hearing the Kyoto woman's laughter on the other end of the phone, Natsuki mentally sighed and hung up.

_This is going to be along night……._the emerald-eyed woman sighed.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter! I always hated short chapters…but I can't help it. I'll try to make the next ones longer.

Please review!

Samy


	2. A Rare Sight

**A/N:** I deeply apologize for the wait. I ran into a bit of trouble over this last weekend….and I still have to sort things out. I was meaning to get into writing this chapter…but writing is a hobby, not something I plan to do professionally, so when I feel like writing, I'll write :P

* * *

Grabbing her helmet, Natsuki made some last minute checks before leaving her apartment. Seeing that everything looked fine, she closed the door and jogged down the stairs. Once the younger woman made it outside, she placed the helmet securely on her head, hopped onto her Ducati, turned it on, and made her way to Shizuru's apartment. The emerald-eyed girl was careful enough to obey the rules of the road, or rather, _most_ of them. Natsuki was very anxious to see her older companion, but she wasn't dumb enough to go speeding at this time of night, especially on a Saturday. Also, her costume made it a bit of a challenge to control the bike.

Spotting her destination coming up, Natsuki slowed down, and making her way to the apartment's parking lot, the raven-haired girl maneuvered the Ducati to a parking spot close to the gate. Once the bike was turned off and the kickstand in the proper place, the younger woman started walking, looking at the numbers above the doors until she reached apartment number 1219.

As the raven-haired woman took her helmet off, she rang the doorbell, making sure that she at least looked presentable for the older woman. Once that was done, Natsuki turned to look at the full moon in the starry night sky. Losing herself in thoughts of the past, the emerald-eyed woman didn't notice Shizuru at the door until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Jumping at the sudden contact, the younger woman spun around, emerald orbs wide with shock.

The older woman lightly laughed, "Ara, I did not mean to startle Natsuki. It's just that I've been standing here for a rather long time, and I was worried that Natsuki wouldn't notice me."

Guilty and embarrassed that she had the chestnut-haired woman waiting for her, Natsuki blushed, "Ah, gomen, Shizuru. I didn't mean to make you wait…."

Looking away from the older woman's face, Natsuki had to use all of her strength so she wouldn't have a permanent pink hue on her face. Too busy with her own mental concerns, she didn't see the small blush adorned on Shizuru's cheeks. If only the younger woman had looked up, she would have seen a rare site.

_Natsuki…I should be the one apologizing….while Natsuki was looking up at the night sky so innocently…I used that moment to take a very long look at you….your figure is still as amazing as ever…and those eyes that hypnotize me…oh, I must stop thinking like this! After all, we have a long night ahead of us, my dear Na-tsu-ki.._

After grabbing a flustered Natsuki's hand, Shizuru closed the door to her apartment and walked with Natsuki to her Ducati. The older woman had a small grin on her face, knowing that Natsuki hadn't noticed her costume yet, most likely because she was still trying not to look at Shizuru for fear of another blush. Reaching the bike, Shizuru stopped, waiting for Natsuki to begin talking. Keeping her usual teasing remarks inside herself, her crimson orbs shone with hidden laughter.

As Natsuki gulped her fears down, the younger woman gathered all the courage she could muster and looked up at Shizuru. Barely containing a gasp, her emerald eyes once again opened wide with shock. The costume that the older woman was wearing….was the exact one that Juliet had worn in the movie that Natsuki and Shizuru had watched.

Adorned with beautiful white wings, a white sleeveless shirt, and a white knee length skirt, Shizuru was more than just an angel. With her chestnut hair clipped down in the back, to Natsuki's eyes, the older woman's beauty surpassed even that of a goddess. The younger woman's mouth flopped open like a fish gasping for air above the water. Shizuru had a very hard time trying to keep her laughter in. _So cute…._was the older woman's thought.

Noticing that she was gaping at the crimson-eyed woman for far too long, Natsuki shook her head furiously and muttered an apology while looking at her bike, trying to contain an on-coming nosebleed. Unable to hold herself back, Shizuru laughed merrily. Bringing one of her hands up, she cupped Natsuki's cheek softly, and moved her head so the younger woman would be facing her. The two women stared into each other's eyes, searching for something that they had been missing for a long time. As their faces inched nearer………

_I want to change the world, Kaze wo kakenukete…._

Jumping back as if nothing happened, Natsuki answered her cell phone quickly.

"Natsuki! Where are you? If you don't hurry up, you're going to be late!" Mai began to yell at her over the loud music in the background.

Sighing, the raven-haired woman answered shortly, "I went to pick up Shizuru. We'll be there in a few minutes."

Hanging up her cell phone, Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru, who, unfortunately for Natsuki, had already recovered from their previous moment, and was smoothing out non-existent wrinkles on her skirt.

"Should we get going then, Natsuki? I would hate to be late on a _very_ _special_ night," the older woman giggled.

Fumbling for her keys, Natsuki turned away and got their helmets from the compartment, and tossing Shizuru her helmet, the younger woman hastily put her own on. As Shizuru climbed onto the Ducati behind Natsuki, she swore that the raven-haired woman was mumbling something about Mai and her bad timing….

Moving the kickstand up, the knight brought the Ducati to life, and sped out of the parking lot, trying to go as fast as possible without making Shizuru uncomfortable. Within minutes, the pair had arrived at their destination, a building that Mai had rented a room in for her costume party. Allowing Shizuru to get off first, Natsuki parked her precious Ducati in a secluded area, and covered it with a cloth that she kept in her compartment, after placing both helmets in there.

Shizuru stood in front of the building, waiting for Natsuki to park her bike. Spotting the emerald-eyed woman walking towards her, Shizuru gave her a genuine smile.

"Shall we get going, my knight in shining armor?" The older woman couldn't help but giggle at her words.

Natsuki sighed, and surprisingly, her face wasn't as red as Shizuru had hoped. Holding her arm out towards the older woman, Natsuki looked into Shizuru's eyes and asked, "The question is, are you ready, my angel?"

Walking towards the rented room, Shizuru's face held a blush so rare, that Chie would have killed people to have gotten a picture of the oh-so-perfect ex-kaichou. Holding into the arm that Natsuki had so kindly offered her, they entered the room and immediately became the center of attention as gasps were heard coming from everyone at the precious and quite rare site.

* * *

I'm going to leave it at a bit of a cliffhanger….author needs her rest so she can be energized for the morning and find a job!! Woo...and this isn't as short as last time! I think I'm getting better at making it longer...

Please review and I'll answer as many as I can!

-Samy


	3. Old Friends, New Memories

**Note: **I was able to find a job, and it's one of those 10 hours a day kind of job. So I really haven't had time to write. But if I wanted to be a mean person, I would have just forgotten about this story and use my time for other things. But the people who truly know me can say that I'm not a mean person :P So I will update for you readers.

_**All songs belong to their respective anime and do not belong to me.**_

_Italics - _thoughts

* * *

The most speechless one of all was Nao. That is, until she started laughing her ass off. She was near the punch bowl, slapping her knee, with tears of laughter streaming down her face.

After controlling her laughter a bit, Nao just had to ask Natsuki, "Oi, pup! I didn't expect this from you! When did _you_ turn lesbian?"

Of course, being Nao, she couldn't help but to start laughing again, which in turn, made Natsuki's face turn beet red.

Feeling the presence of a comforting hand on her arm, Natsuki controlled herself for the older woman's sake. Natsuki gave Nao one of her infamous ice-cold stares before allowing herself to be lead away by Shizuru. Nao shivered at the sudden drop of temperature in the room, but that became the least of her worries when she felt a certain pair of crimson eyes on her. Daring herself to look up, she saw Shizuru give her a look that said 'make fun of my Natsuki again and I will personally hunt you down and you-don't-want-to-hear-what-I-will-do'. The lime eyed girl nervously laughed and slowly walked away from the punch bowl and sat on a nearby couch, sighing.

"Natsuki! Shizuru-san! Glad to see you guys could make it to the party! That was quite an entrance, by the way," Mai greeted them, winking at the end of her statement.

She wasn't too surprised that it happened, though. The busty red head had a feeling that things would end up like this after a 5 month separation. After all, who knew Natsuki better than Shizuru did?

Blushing at Mai's words, the emerald-eyed woman covered her face with her free hand and just shook her head. Natsuki was becoming tired of getting teased for what had happened just 5 minutes ago. Shizuru, amused at Natsuki's expression, stepped in and told Mai, "Ara, I was quite surprised by it as well. Natsuki has become such a gentleman, excuse me, gentle_woman_, tonight."

Both of the women giggled as the raven-haired woman crossed her arms and huffed, while her face adorned a slight blush.

Stepping in at just the right moment, Midori slung an arm around Natsuki's neck and exclaimed, "Natsuki-chan! You look so dashing tonight! Your costume reminds me of how knights, just like the HiME-Sentai, fought for justice and peace! It makes me want to go and sing a song!!"

The '17-year old' teacher laughed loudly, the smell of alcohol present in her breath.

"Yeah uh…..why don't you go ahead and do that, Midori-sensei?" Natsuki was beginning to get uncomfortable with the drunken woman's arm around her neck.

"Alright!"

Yelling to the rest of the room, Midori announced, "Minna-san! Natsuki has requested that I, 17-year old Sugiura Midori, sing a song about fighting for justice and meeting new people and making new friends! And I know just the one!"

Groans and complaints were heard around the room, as Natsuki moved herself to a secluded area of the room so no one would harass her for telling Midori to go ahead and sing. Noticing the song that was showing on the screen that Midori had chosen to sing, the emerald-eyed woman couldn't help but mentally slap herself. _Here it goes….._

"OK!" The words to the Pokémon opening starting showing up on the screen as the song began to play.

"OK! Tsugi ni susumou ze (OK! Let's advance to the next!)

OK! Issho nara daijoubu (OK! If we're together it's alright)

OK! Kaze ga kawatte mo (OK! Though the winds are changing)

OK! Kawaranai ano yume! (OK! That dream does not change!)

Soko made kuru no ni muchuu sugite (we'll go there for new excitement)

Kizu kaze ni ita keredo (we were in the cutting wind but)

Atarashii sekai e no tobira no kagi wa (the key of the door to the new world)

Shiranai uchi ni getto shite ita yo (got us into something unknown)

Gooruden san & shirubaa muun (Golden sun and silver moon)

O-hi-sama to o-tsuki-sama (The honorable sun and honorable moon)

Kawari banko ni kao dashite (are alternately sent to our faces)

Minna o mimamotte kureteru yo (they are watching over us!)

Da...ka...ra (therefore)

OK! Fuan nante tabechaou! (OK! Swallow your anxiety)

OK! Jiman no waza kara genki (OK! from a proud deed I have energy)

OK! Namae mo koe mo shiranai (OK! I don't know your name or your voice)

Aitsura ga matteru hazu! (They are waiting, I expect!)

Aitsura ni aitainda! (I want to meet them, you see!)"

The room was silent, stunned by Midori's choice of song. Some claps were heard around the room after a few more seconds of silence. The history teacher didn't care for the lack of applause; she was just happy that she finally had a chance to sing one of her favorite songs. On the other hand, Natsuki knew that this would happen, after seeing the title pop up onto the screen. She would never admit to about her obsession with anime. She was a closet otaku, and she intended on keeping it that way.

"You call that singing, Midori-sensei!?" Mai practically yelled across the room to the wasted justice fighter, who was already sitting next to Youko.

"I'll show you all what true karaoke singing is!" The violet-eyed woman ran to the stage and chose her song. Natsuki also noticed the title of this song as a Gundam Seed Destiny song. It was Promised Land, by Tamaki Nami.

"Sagashiteru bokura wa itsu date (Even though we're always searching)

Yume ga nemuru ano basho wo (our dreams sleep in that place)

Kanashimi mo itsuka wa omoide ni kitto (One day, we can certainly change our sadness)

Kaete yukeru yo (into memories)

Looking up the endless sky

Searching for reasons of life

We find the Promised Land kitto... (We find the Promised Land for sure…)

Futari no yokogao (Our faces gaze past)

Kasumete kisetsu ga yuku (the changing season)

Iou to shita koto (Eventually, we'll no longer hear)

Kekkyoku kikezu ni ita (the things that we said)"

Mai's voice echoed throughout the room, keeping most of the people amazed by her karaoke skills. The red head was a very good singer; Natsuki had to admit that much. Plus, her violet-eyed friend had picked one of her favorite anime songs of all time.

Feeling someone's eyes staring at her, the raven-haired girl turned to find the owner of those eyes. She spotted Shizuru across the room, sitting down at a table, with her head resting on top of her palm, staring at Natsuki from afar. The younger woman slightly blushed and turned away from the piercing crimson eyes. _I wasn't planning on singing tonight…but maybe I'll do a song or two for Shizuru…._

"Kanashimi mo itsuka wa omoide ni kitto (One day, we can certainly change our sadness)

Kaete yukeru yo (into memories)

Looking up the endless sky

Searching for reasons of life

We find the Promised Land kitto... (We find the Promised Land for sure…)"

Applause rang loudly throughout the room, and Mai bowed before giving the V-sign with her fingers happily. Jumping off the stage, Mai was soon glomped by Mikoto, who clung to the busty woman happily.

"Mai! You were great! Mikoto loves Mai's singing! Mmhm!" Mikoto snuggled up against the older woman and rubbed her face between Mai's breasts, just like old times. Natsuki couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Things really haven't changed much in 5 months….except her feelings for Shizuru. The raven-haired woman looked at the crimson-eyed woman. _Before tonight ends, I just might have enough courage to confess how I really feel about you, Shizuru. Please, just be patient until then._

"Oi, Mai. Does this karaoke machine really have every single anime song out there?" Natsuki needed to know if she would be able to sing her favorite song to Shizuru.

"Well, it should. But if you need a song that it doesn't have, I can always hook up my iPod to it. Yukino brought her laptop, so I can just download any anime song that you want, and save it onto the iPod, and then we can use it." Mai wondered if Natsuki was actually going to sing out of her own free will.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know." The knight walked over to the table that Shizuru was currently sitting at, who, at the moment, was speaking to Chie about college life. Aoi greeted Natsuki, and she smiled in return as she sat next to the chestnut-haired woman.

"Well well, look who decided to join us! I thought I needed new glasses when I saw the two of you make such an entrance! I was caught off guard; therefore, I didn't have the chance to take a picture! Such a pity….but I have a feeling that before I leave tonight, I will get something even greater!" Chie smirked at Natsuki, as if she could read the younger woman's mind.

Hearing Mai speak on the microphone, Natsuki turned her head towards the stage and listened.

"Minna-san! The microphone is free as of the moment, and the night is still young! Please take advantage of this moment and entertain us!" Natsuki noticed that when Mai finished speaking, she had winked at her. The emerald-eyed woman took this as a sign that it was the perfect moment to dedicate and sing a song to Shizuru.

Standing up, Natsuki leaned down and whispered in the older woman's ear, "Stay here and be prepared for a surprise, Shizuru."

Aoi and Chie's eyes widened at the site of a slight blush on the ex-kaichou's face. Chie got her camera and took a picture before Shizuru put her mask back on. This was definitely something to save for later.

Walking onto the stage, Natsuki looked for her favorite song. Once she found it, the raven-haired woman took the microphone and mentally prepared herself.

"I choose to dedicate this song to a special person. They know who they are," Natsuki stared at Shizuru, who was trying to control herself so she wouldn't blush again.

_Ara, Natsuki……look at what you're doing to me. I wonder what song Natsuki is going to sing…_

Shizuru looked at the screen, which said that the name of the song was Hikari by Chiba Saeko, and it was the ending song of an anime called Heat Guy J. The older woman never really had time for anime, so she had never heard this song before.

_Ara…this should be interesting to hear._

* * *

Yes, I used many different anime songs, and the next chapter or two will be the same. This is more of a karaoke costume party more than anything else lol. I tried to pick songs that would relate best to each person, and ironically, the song that Natsuki is about to sing is really sung by her. I adore Chiba Saeko. Her voice is amazing. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.

If you liked the chapter, please review and I will answer as soon as I can!

-Samy


	4. Chapter 4 Note

Ok, before I upload the next chapter, I recommend that you guys listen to the song first, if you haven't. I have it uploaded on MegaUpload for you:

http: (two slashes)www(dot)megaupload(dot)com(slash)?d(equals)ASX74G95

Once I have a few reviews of your opinions on the song, and what you think it means (do not cheat and look up translated lyrics), I will upload the next chapter, ok? Ok.


	5. The Moment

**Note: **I'm surprised by the number of reviews that I received over the course of a day. I'm glad that the readers who downloaded the song and heard it had responded so soon :) So, as a treat, I will update for you guys. But a warning: I will not be able to update for an even longer period of time, due to financial reasons. I'm already working full time, and either I'll have to do overtime, or get a part time job as well. So it will be more difficult for me to update. Sorry for any inconveniences, but that's how it is.

And just to get a feel for Natsuki's singing, listening to the song while you read this chapter helps a lot :D

* * *

Once Mai gave Natsuki the cue to start, the knight mentally and physically prepared herself.

_Well, here it goes…Shizuru; I hope this song can show you my true feelings, finally…._

_"Namida kakushita hitomi de anata wa doko e yuku (Hiding the tears in your eyes, where are you off to,)_

_toozakaru yume no kotae sagasu tabibito (A traveler, who's looking for the answers from a fleeting dream?)_

_dakishimete todokanakute dakedo sono mune ni (I'm embracing you, not reaching you, but still)_

_nukumori o sukoshi dake wakete agetai (I want to share my warmth with your heart,_ _Even if just a little bit)_

_koko ni watashi wa iru kara zutto(I will be here, always)_

_furikaeranai tabiji o anata ga yuku no nara(Even if you go on your journey and never look back,)_

_watashi wa itsumo anata o oikakeru kaze (I will be the wind, chasing after you for eternity)_

_doko made mo(Wherever you may be)"_

While the song continued into a moment of rest for Natsuki, her eyes never wavered from Shizuru's. The raven-haired woman couldn't help but smile when she looked into the older woman's eyes. She could see the emotions swirling in those ruby depths of Shizuru's soul, and the love that she had for Natsuki could be seen by anyone who looked at the chestnut-haired woman eyes.

_"Fuyugareta machi no naka ni anata no hohoemi ga(In the city desolated by winter, your smile)_

_itsumo tashikana hikari o todokete kureru (Always delivers the clear light)_

_tsuyosugite wake aenai sabishisa ni itsuka (I hope someday a tear of comfort)_

_nagusame no hitoshizuku ga todoku youni to (Will reach the too strong sadness that we can't share)_

_koko ni watashi wa iru kara zutto (I will be here, always)"_

Another moment for Natsuki to relax allowed her to look at everyone else in the room. Nao sat there, with her mouth hanging. She had seen Natsuki sing only once before, and that was at the HiME-Sentai karaoke party that Midori had dragged them to. But Natsuki hadn't really taken the singing seriously, and she had no reason to pour her soul into the song. But now was such the occasion, and Nao was more than impressed. As for Mai, she sat there smiling throughout the song. The orange-haired girl knew that Natsuki had a great singing voice. She had heard the raven-haired girl humming to herself a few times, and it was rather good humming. They say that someone who hums well can also sing well, so Mai always had a gut feeling that Natsuki was a great singer, but would never admit it to anyone.

Chie and Aoi were furiously taking pictures and recording the song, because they knew that this moment would _never_ happen again. Meanwhile, Midori was sitting with Yukino and Haruka, who were all just sitting there silently, surprised by Natsuki's hidden talent. They had similar faces to Nao's, but not as…._noticeable._

_"Furikaeranai futari wa samayoui no hate ni (At the end of our travels where we didn't look back,)_

_hikari to kaze no sekai o suguri hajimeru (We will begin to create a world of light and wind.)_

_te o totte (Take my hand)_

_doko made mo (Whereever you may be)_

_Te o totte (Take my hand)"_

As the song began to fade out, Natsuki closed her eyes to steady her racing heart. While she sang her soul out to Shizuru, the knight's heart had started beating rapidly with all of the emotions that Natsuki was pouring into the song. Hearing the song finish, the emerald-eyed woman stepped off the stage and walked towards Mai. She whispered something in her ear for a minute and when Mai nodded in understanding, the knight made her way to the angel waiting for her. She kept her eyes locked with Shizuru's while walking towards her, even while people patted her on the back and yelled things like, "You were amazing, Kuga-san!" or "That was spectacular Natsuki-san!"

Finally reaching her object, or rather, _person_, of desire, Natsuki gently grabbed her hand and asked her, "May I dance with you, Shizuru?"

"Yes you may, Natsuki." The crimson-eyed woman didn't even try to hold back a smile as her knight led her to the dance floor. While Natsuki nodded at Mai, Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck while she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist.

Hearing the song starting to play, Natsuki and Shizuru began swaying along to the song. The song was none other than Celine Dion's "Then You Look At Me". Natsuki had whispered to Mai that when she led Shizuru to the dance floor and gave her the signal, that she wanted her to play this song. The younger woman heard Shizuru singing along to this song one day, and decided to look up the lyrics to it. When Natsuki found them, she was shocked. The song had described perfectly what her feelings were towards Shizuru.

The knight had decided to play this song while the pair had danced. She knew that Shizuru would know what the song was about. The words were as plain as daylight.

_"Laugh and cry_

_Live and die_

_Life is a dream we are dreaming_

_Day by day_

_I find my way_

_Look for the soul and the meaning_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see_

_What I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be_

_Then you look at me_

_And I am not lost anymore"_

As the song continued to play, more and more people joined in and danced along to the beat. Natsuki held Shizuru close to her, while the older woman had her head resting on her knight's shoulder. The raven-haired woman was whispering the words of the song in Shizuru's ear, while the crimson-eyed woman had tears of joy slowly cascading down her face.

_"People run_

_Sun to sun_

_Caught in their lives ever flowing_

_Once begun_

_Life goes till it's gone_

_We have to go where it's going_

_Then you look at me_

_And I always see_

_What I have been searching for_

_I'm lost as can be_

_Then you look at me_

_And I am not lost anymore_

_And you say you see_

_When you look at me_

_The reason you love life so_

_Though lost I have been_

_I find love again_

_And life just keeps on running_

_And life just keeps on running_

_You look at me and life comes_

_From...you"_

When the song was finally over, the knight had wiped away her angel's tears away and smiled.

"Shizuru, being separated from you these last 5 months have made me realize something so important. You were always there for me when I needed someone, even if I didn't show it. I grew up alone, with no one to help me or love me. I was so foreign to the idea of loving someone, and afraid of it at the same time. So when I met you, I didn't know what this feeling was inside of me. I was afraid of this new emotion that you had evoked within me. I tried pushing you away, so I wouldn't feel that way anymore, but you never left. Slowly, you destroyed the barriers that I had put around my heart to protect myself from getting hurt again. You showed me what it feels like to have someone who loves you. I began to realize that I was falling in love with you."

Natsuki paused so the information would sink in for Shizuru before continuing.

"But I wasn't able to admit this to you for a long time. The thing is….you're the _only_ one who has made me feel this way. I just didn't know what to do. How was I supposed to know how to love someone in return? Hell, I was nervous out of my mind when I tried to kiss you earlier. I didn't have the courage to tell you my feelings before, but I knew that I had to confess sometime soon, before you left my life for good. And I honestly don't know how I could live without you."

The knight stroked Shizuru's cheek softly and wiped away her tears with her other hand. The younger woman knew that Shizuru finally understood how Natsuki felt about her after all this time. The other people in the room had given them the privacy they deserved, and even Nao left the two alone.

The older woman was finally able to stop her tears, and mustered enough strength to reply to Natsuki's sudden confession.

* * *

A sudden ending, I know. I'll try to update the rest tomorrow. Enjoy for now and please review!

-Samy


	6. Good And Bad News

To all of the readers who have waited so long for me to update this:

I am very sorry I have disappointed all of you, but please allow me to explain my situation.

The last time I updated this was August of 2008. From then until August 2009, I hit a major turning point in my life, and crucial decisions had to be made. I was not able to update at all during that year. In August 2009, I signed my life away to the United Stated Navy. I am now a Sailor on sea duty, supporting Operation Enduring Freedom in Iraq and Afghanistan. I was in bootcamp from August until October 2009, with no internet access. I was then in training school until April of 2010. Once I graduated that, I was sent on deployment in the Arabian Sea on the USS Eisenhower. I returned in July of 2010, and have been busy since.

I confess, I will not have time to update this story anymore. That is the bad news. Good news, however, is that I am willing to let someone else pick up the story from where I have left off. If you find yourself capable of starting where I have left off, then just sent me a private message, and I will respond as soon as my schedule allows me to.

I still continue reading other fanfics here, but I cannot update my own, and for that, I am truly sorry. It was a pleasure writing what I have so far, and an honor to have you all read and enjoy it.

So for now, I shall continue my duty to the United States. If you would like to contact me in any way, private messages are the best way. If you want to become friends and talk, just ask me in a private message and I will give you my email/Facebook.

Once again, I am looking for someone who wants to take over this story and make it into something that I couldn't. Thank you all :)

~SamyWolf


End file.
